Armageddon Empire
Overview Armageddon Empire was a Kardían Era clan that was the result of the merging of Black Scythe Army and Army of Armageddon. It is best known for its size, influence, and for its merging with Blood Star Rebellion to form Fallen Republic. History Formation Armageddon Empire was formed from the merging of Jukewannabe's Black Scythe Army and Birdman9012's Army of Armageddon. Birdman9012 was supposedly elected as emperor. After a few weeks, Birdman's account was permanently banned from PlayStationNetwork. After LittleBigPlanet 2's release on January 18th, 2011, Birdman returned under the account name of Birdman-Jay-.Biography of Polarlab (p. 11) LBP2 Armageddon Empire saw the potential of LBP2 and began working on new weapons and technologies. Polarlab was charged with leading an elite force of AE members called the Delta Commandos. Later, Hellboy2368 convinced Polarlab to work in secret to attempt to defeat Red Eagle Army on their own. They created a temporary clan called Blue Hawk Army with supposedly 20 members to defeat REA. Red Eagle Army defeated Blue Hawk Army. REA was allies with Armageddon Empire, and Emperor Birdman was livid when he discovered that Polarlab, one of his own members, was behind the attack. Rather than exile Polar, Birdman gave Polar a chance to prove himself by having him make a public humiliation level of Hellboy. Polar did so, and remained a member of Armageddon Empire.Polarlab's Clan Census The First Axis Alliance and Red Eagle Army As Armageddon Empire began to see itself as one of the most powerful clans, Jukewannabe and Birdman established the first Axis Alliance back in October with the Black Scythe Army. Armageddon Empire became a part of the alliance once it was formed.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 11-12)Polarlab's Clan Timeline v1.0 In February, Red Eagle Army began to mix the Axis alliance into unrelated conflicts, which irritated Jukewannabe. Unable to do anything from his position of power, he asked Polarlab in April to work in secret to defeat REA. Juke sent Polar to find the leader of the Anti-Red Eagle Army, AMKA-IRONHIDE. Juke, Helmethed and Jamesc_mfc also agreed to supply Polar with necessary equipment and other support that he might need in secret. Polarlab found AMKA, but Polar discovered that AREA had already been defeated and AMKA's spirit was broken by REA. AMKA gave Polar all of his AREA items to help Polar defeat REA. In May, with a reformed AREA, Polar supposedly gained around 50 members. Some of these members were from AE, including the delta commandos, Helmethed, Elmofast, Scholletje, and BEAGLE_PATROL. Before Polar could act, Birdman discovered Polar's plans once again and defeated Polar, exiling him from the clan. This made Polar feel less obligated to serve AE, and he continued to prepare to act against REA alongside AMKA-IRONHIDE, Emblazia and Akatsuki. After finding out, Armageddon Empire declared war once more to protect Red Eagle Army. At their side was also Green Skull Assassins, Lightning Army, Atomic Aftermath, NaNo Empire and Black Requiem. In June, Atomic Aftermath decided to pull out of the war and supposedly collapsed. At some point, a one day armistice was proposed by Birdman-Jay- and RekliSnipes to negotiate but AREA refused. Polarlab's forces survived for a few weeks despite being outnumbered, which convinced Jukewannabe that Polarlab's faction could hold their own. Juke betrayed Armageddon Empire to form Blood Star Rebellion, which took around half of AE's members away to ally with Polar's alliance. Black Requiem left the Axis Alliance in response to ally with AREA. Birdman supposedly felt that AE was now too weak to defend its allies, so Armageddon Empire pulled out of the fight, surrendered, and became neutral. Armageddon Empire did not reenter the fight to defend their allies.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 12-13) In July, Emperor Birdman-Jay- began an ad campaign to rebuild after the losses from the AREA conflict. Later, following the formation of Khorne Empire, Armageddon Empire and Blood Star Rebellion mended the fences and merged to form Fallen Republic on August 31st.Biography of Polarlab (p. 16) Demographics Population According to Polarlab's clan census, Armageddon Empire's population was between 60-80 members, however only 49 members are listed. Language Armageddon Empire mostly spoke English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government The government of Armageddon Empire is not very well known. It is known that it had an elected emperor as the supreme leader, but it is not known if this emperor had term limits or elections after this. According to certain ranking names, AE probably was structured like a military. Foreign Relations and Military Armageddon Empire established the first Axis Alliance, which included Lightning Army, Red Eagle Army, and Green Assassins. In April, 2011, AE established a 'Triple Alliance' with Black Requiem and CLB, a fake clan designed to make AE look bigger.AE news 4/24/11 (Easter) - YouTube Video Polarlab's Testimony (On behalf of Birdman-Jay-) There were several other clans that Armageddon Empire alleged that it was allied with like Dark Creed, but these were fake. Armageddon Empire was also allied with the Red Skull Republic, Kreator Wolves, Knights of Valor, JRMC, and likely others. The ranking system of AE was based on a military, alluding that all members being part of the clan's fighting force. Alorem123, Polarlab, and Kool_Guy66 from left to right. ]] Emperor Birdman9012 created an elite force called the Delta Commandos commanded by Polarlab. The five delta commandos were Alorem123, Shadowtom66, Hellboy2368, Kool_Guy66 and KingMatt33.Polarlab's Testimony Culture and Style Armageddon Empire had a blue color scheme, and focused highly in weapons and technology at the start of LBP2. They had a futuristic, dark style and prided themselves on their technological ingenuity. Infrastructure Armageddon Empire had a Facebook page and a YouTube channel. AE had various recruitment levels and a ranking system of some sort. It is not known what form of communication AE used with its members, if any. Ministry of Development Armageddon Empire had a division called the Ministry of Development dedicated to creating content for the clan. It was headed by Jukewannabe and Helmethed. Skull Blade Divisions As Armageddon Empire was founded from the merging of Black Scythe Empire, it assimilated the clan's former divisions that were originally established during the existence of Skull Blade. Some of these divisions were the Mantel Force and Holy Blade. These divisions didn't serve much purpose in Armageddon Empire and didn't have hardly any members. References Category:Clans Category:2011